Pulang
by Budak Genteng
Summary: Bagaimana Irina menyambut Karasuma yang baru pulang dari peperangan? KarasumaxIrina. Gak pinter buat summary.


Hari ini Irina benar – benar merasa bahagia. Euforia dadakan. Dia yang biasanya tidak pernah mau menyentuh dapur hari ini dengan sukarela berkotor – kotor untuk percobaan memasak. Senyum menggurat di wajah cantiknya. Irina benar – benar merasa bahagia karena besok Karasuma akan pulang.

Sekarang jepang sedang dalam status perang, dan Karasuma merupakan satu dari ribuan prajurit yang dikirim untuk membela negaranya. Sudah setahun lamanya Karasuma mengabdi. Setiap kali ia berkesempatan pulang, Irina melihat luka yang terus bertambah di badan kekarnya. Tapi Irina bersyukur, karena Karasuma – nya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Besok kau pasti senang, karasuma~" gumamnya, melanjutkan mengaduk meringue yang akan jadi bahan cakenya. Irina menatap lamat – lamat adonan cakenya, sempat tersenyum hambar mengingat betapa sepi hari – harinya tanpa Karasuma meskipun hari – hari mereka penuh pertengkaran, itu memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Irina. Hidup menunggu dan digantung itu membuatnya sesak. Dan dia hanya bisa bernafas lega saat mendapat kabar Karasuma akan pulang.

.

.

.

Pria berambut jabrik itu terfokus pada penanya. Menggulirkan bola kecil di ujung penanya diatas selembar kertas. Surat. Dia membuat surat. Sudah berbilang 1 bulan dia tidak mengirim surat untuk istrinya, Dan dia tidak mau kupingnya lelah mendengar celotehan Istrinya saat pulang besok. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat surat sekarang, dan menitipkannya pada orang di bagian sekretariat agar bisa disampaikan pada istrinya.

"Karasuma—! Sedang apa kau? Oh surat? Jangan bertingkah seolah ini pertempuran terakhirmu!" Suara itu tertawa, memekakkan telinga. Wajahnya yang ramah tersenyum membuat kesannya semakin ramah. Padahal dia salah satu dari ribuan anggota yang tidak berperasaan.

"Diamlah, Takaoka" Karasuma mendesah pelan. Melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Tak lupa menyelipkan bunga mungil berwarna biru kedalamnya.

"Ahahaha. Ketus seperti bia—"

'ngiiiinggg'

Mata karasuma langsung mengerling ganas. "Sepertinya kita harus bersusah payah dulu sebelum pulang, " Ucapnya, bergegas meninggalkan Karasuma.

Karasuma mengerti maksud sirine itu. Terjadi penyerangan dan mereka harus bersiap. Karasuma memakai kembali baju militernya, menggendong senjatanya dan menaruh surat untuk Irina dibawah bantal camp nya.

Lalu melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu boots-nya keluar camp untuk berperang.

.

.

.

"Ah! Dasar pisau sialan! Uh— Aku baru saja menipedi, tau" Keluh Irina saat jarinya tergores oleh pisau. Cake nya sudah jadi. Dan berhasil. Cake pisang itu terlihat enak, sangat enak. Didepannya kini ada mantan muridnya dulu, yang paling dekat dengannya. "Tumben Bitchy sensei membuat kue~ ada apa nih?" tanyanya iseng, memotong kue yang diberikan gurunya dengan garpu dan memakannya. "hm, enak!" pujinya. Irina tersenyum puas, tak sia – sia dia belajar resep itu semalaman, bahkan jarinya tergores pisau. "Besok Karasuma pulang~" jawab Irina, melirik kearah pintu dan tersenyum. Membayangkan Karasuma berdiri disana dengan wajah datar dan lelah. "Pasti lukanya bertambah banyak" lanjut wanita mantan assassin bawahan Lovro itu, terkekeh membayangkan Karasuma akan berteriak 'Tidak perlu alay, Irina. Ini bukan apa apa' . Sedangkan muridnya, yang dikenal bernama Toka Yada hanya bisa menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Aku yakin Karasuma – sensei akan sangat senang,"

.

.

.

Makanan, siap. Bak air hangat, Siap. Baju seksi, siap. Mental, siap.

Kini Irina berdiri di depan pintu. Jam menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Terlalu cepat 1 jam dibanding kedatangan Karasum, tapi Irina sudah sangat tidak sabar. Kemarin, semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada Karasuma saat datang nanti… dan hasilnya nihil. Otaknya blank. Sekarang dia berdiri disana dengan wajah sedikit pucat—namun bisa diatasinya dengan baik menggunakan makeup. 

Jam 8.30. Setengah jam lagi Karasuma datang. Irina masih sanggup berdiri disana, menanti dengan semakin mengembang, membayangkan betapa manly – nya Karasuma dengan seragam tentaranya dan wangi mesiu.

Irina semakin tidak sabar.

Jam 9. Jantung Irina berdegup kencang. Dia mampu mencium samar – samar wangi mesiu yang menandakan kedatangan Karasuma.

'krieet'

Pintu rumahnya terbuka. Seketika Irina merasakan lutunya lemas. Dia jatuh, terduduk. Airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya, membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

Itu dia.

Karasuma….

Karasuma pulang—

.

.

.

—dalam bentuk surat. 

Irina tak kuasa membendung tangis. Orang gempal didepannya menaruh surat dan dog tag milik Karasuma di depan Irina tanpa berkata – kata. "Takaoka… kau bercanda, kan?" Tanya Irina, manik birunya menatap Takaoka tak percaya. Takaoka hanya bisa menggumam lemah "maaf"

Seketika… tanggul pertahanan Irina runtuh. Irina meraung, menangis, berteriak. Karasuma – nya jadi korban, tertembak tepat di dada saat menyelamatkan seorang anak—yang orangtuanya menjadi korban keganasan perang. Sesaat Irina melihat masa lalunya. Membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya anak – jari lentik Irina mengambil surat itu. Surat dengan aroma Karasuma dan aroma mesiu, membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan isinya, membaca. 

'To: Irina

Sepertinya besok aku tidak akan pulang. Jadi jangan berbuat bodoh dengan menungguku

Fr: Karasuma'

…. Irina terdiam, sebelum mengulum senyum. Dia mengambil sesuatu berwarna biru yang jatuh dari amplop itu. 

Bunga.

Bunga kecil yang imut.

Bunga yang Irina ketahui bernama Forget me not.

Bunga yang mempersonifikasikan isi semua pesan yang seharusnya tertulis di surat Karasuma untuk istrinya, untuk Irina.

.

.

.

"Kau memang tidak pernah pandai berkata – kata, Karasuma…"


End file.
